


Thank You

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Action, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Major Character Injury, Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Two-shot Heidiham. Heidi accidentally gets a call from an injured ninja. Can she help him without finding out his secret and how does Howard react?
Relationships: Randy Cunningham/Heidi Weinerman
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Thank you for all of those who voted on my poll. I've recently been interested in Randy Cunningham and I wanted to write a one-shot even if there isn't a lot of stories on the show. These one-shots are going to be Heidiham aka Heidi and Randy pairing. If you have any ideas on future one-shots leave it in the comments below or PM me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja.

Randy thought that he was invincible who knew one of McFist's robots would deliver such a good blow.

He called Howard's phone praying that he would still be up at this ungodly hour. The time was current 1 o'clock in the morning. His phone kept on ringing and he swore underneath his breath.

Heidi was awoken by the sound of a cellphone ringing. She made her way to the living room where Howard's phone was. Howard himself was currently staying at a cousin's house.

Why did Howard forget his phone? Because he is a manger shoob. She checked the caller I.D. to see it was Randy calling.

She answered it anyway. "What do you want Sandy?"

"Heidi?" "What the juice are you doing with Howard's phone?" He grunted.

"He is staying at a cousin's house and he forgot his phone here."

"Oh wonk, I guess I have no choice, Heidi I need you to pick me up from the park now."

Heidi's eyebrows rose at the tone of Randy's voice. She never heard him sound so serious before.

She got dressed and grabbed her car keys.

Heidi drove to the park and saw bodies lying everywhere, in the middle was the ninja.

She made her way over to him.

"Thank juice you're here Heidi."

"Ninja?!" "I got a call from Randy Cunningham do you know where he is?" She asked worriedly.

"Howard is going to be mad but..." Ninja reached up hesitantly to his mask and tugged it off.

His suit vanished leaving only Randy.

"...I need your help." He panted.

"Randy!" "What the juice?!"

"No time to explain...slowly bleeding to death here."

Heidi didn't argue as she helped him to the car.

They drove back and she settled Randy on the living room couch.

He lifted up his shirt to see the long gash on his side.

"Randy we need to take you to the hospital." She said alarmed.

"No, no hospital...there is a first aid kit in Howard's room under his bed."

Heidi went to go retrieve it. She came back some time later.

Randy sat up and removed his shirt.

When she came back her breath caught in her throat.

Randy examined the gash as it started at his lower hip and travel up to his navel.

"Shit this is going to need stitches." Randy cursed underneath his breath.

As Randy was busy examining the gash Heidi got a chance to look at his upper body. He wasn't completely ripped but he was putting on lean muscle. There were other scars littering his body but non were too noticeable.

"Are you just going to continue staring at me or are you going to help me patch up." Randy asked with his eyebrow raised.

Heidi blushed and adverted her eyes.

"What do I have to do first."

"I need a cloth and water."

Heidi went to go fetch those items.

She handed the items to Randy who cleaned away the blood that was slowly dripping down his side.

"In the med kit should be some cream."

Heidi dug through and found anti-bacterial cream.

Randy winces once in a while.

"So you're the Ninja?" Heidi broke the silence.

Randy sighed.

"You can't tell anyone, especially not for your show."

"I wasn't going too."

Randy looked up from what he was doing with slightly widened eyes.

"You're not?"

Heidi scooted closer to him and took his unoccupied hand, shocking the both of them.

"I report on the Ninja because people should know all the good things Ninja does to protect everyone, by not revealing your identity keeps everyone safe especially you."

Randy lightly squeezed her hand.

"Now that you know my identity, I'm hoping that we can now hopefully be friends."

"I would love that Randy."

Heidi pulled Randy into a hug.

Randy hissed in pain.

Heidi jumped back in surprise.

"Oh juice, sorry Randy!"

Randy closed his eyes for a second before opening them.

"It's cool."

"In the kit should be thread and needle."

"You're going to stitch it up your self?"

"Yeah, Howard is good at everything else except stitching, I'm not that good at it either but I'm better than Howard."

"I could do it for you." Heidi told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I took a med course here and there."

"Bruce, maybe you can be my medic since Howard hates doing it."

"Sure if it helps you out then of course."

Heidi tied the thread to the needle. When she first inserted the needle Randy twitched in discomfort then he wasn't bothered by it.

When Heidi finished stitching him up it was about 2 o'clock in the morning. She wrapped his hip and lower torso up in gauze so the stitching doesn't pull.

Randy slowly got up from his place wincing slightly.

"Thanks a lot Heidi, I'll see you tomorrow."

Heidi grabbed his hand.

"You aren't seriously going to leave are you?"

"Yeah?" "I need some sleep."

"Stay here, you can't walk 6 blocks in the dark while injured."

"Alright."

They made their way upstairs and Randy went into Howard's room to get his spare clothes.

Randy came into Heidi's room a few seconds later.

"Thanks Heidi I'm glad your now part of the team."

"I am too, don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks your super cheese, night."

"Remember parents can't know you're here."

"Don't worry I'm a ninja." He smirked.

Heidi giggled and gave him a short peck on the cheek.

"Night Randy."

Randy had the dorkiest grin on his face as he left the room. Heidi went to bed moments later and woke when lips brushed her forehead at the break of she lifted her head up she felt a gust of wind. She looked over to see her window open.

She smiled one more time before going back to sleep. Heidi really liked this friendship maybe it might turn into something more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> I made a promise to viewers that I would make a Part 2 to see Howard's reaction so finally here it is.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja.

Howard came back early the next morning form his cousin's house. He invited Randy over to have some bro time.

The doorbell rang and Howard raced to get it but Heidi beat him to it. She opened the door much to his confusion.

"Hey Red."

Heidi rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Randy."

Howard hid around to corner of the stairs watching their exchange.

He flashed her a smile.

"I was wondering later if you could help me with my Bio Chem homework later."

Howard's eyes widened as he screamed in his head at Randy.

"Is this some excuse so you can spend time with me?" Heidi smoothly asked.

Randy gave her a sly grin. "Maybe."

She sighed. "What time?"

"7 o'clock."

"Okay I'll be there."

"Score."

She giggled at him. "Don't be a shoob about it."

He cleared his throat. "Right strictly professional." HE said with a teasing smile.

"Besides I totally owe you for last night."

"Its no big deal, you would do the same for me if it came down to it."

Howard's eyebrows knitted in confusion wondering what happened last night.

"Still I want to make it up to you tonight." Randy insisted.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to have some biffer time with Howard, I'll see you tonight." Heidi leaned her head up to give Randy a kiss on the cheek before heading out to her car to go to the mall with friends.

Randy was holding his breath but then finally released it after he watched her leave.

He touched the spot where she kissed him.

Randy smiled. "So bruce."

Howard ran up to his room furious at him.

Randy was keeping things from him that involve his sister, his sister.

Randy meanwhile closed the front door and made his way up to Howard's room.

"Knock knock Howard you ready to play some video games?"

He was met with Howard's cold stare.

"Dude, what's up?"

Howard didn't answer him.

Randy quirked an eyebrow. "Um...okay did you set up the console?"

Still no answer.

Randy took a step closer to him.

"Dude, what is your problem?"

Howard charged at him and slammed him against a wall holding his shirt.

"Dude!" "What is your deal!"

"My deal is Cunningham why are you all over my sister?"

"Wonk, you saw that didn't you?"

His only response was to put him in a choke hold.

Randy growled. "Quit it!"

He was to grab Howard's leg and flip him on his back while doing so Howard lost his grip on Randy. Randy then turned him on his stomach and placed his knee on the middle of his back as he held one of his arms up in the air.

"Dude!" "Relax!"

Howard still breathed heavily and had a murderous tint to his eyes.

"Last night I was sliced by a robot and tried to call you, you left your phone here so Heidi answered it."

"She was the only way that I wouldn't bleed to death, so I told her to come to the park where I was."

"She knows I'm the Ninja and she stitched me back up since you know neither of us are good at that."

"Heidi wanted to become my permanent nurse in situations like these again." "I told her okay."

"She promised not to tell anyone and she kept that promise, I wanted to make it up to her for saving my life last night."

After Randy told the whole story Howard relaxed and he didn't have that tint in his eyes.

"Are you ready for me to let go now?"

Howard nodded his head.

Randy dropped his arm that was beginning to ache and got up from his back.

As soon as Howard got up he punched Randy in the mouth.

He grunted at the hit and took several steps back.

Randy stood up straighter as he moved his jaw side to side with his hand.

"Better?"

Howard was holding his aching hand.

"Better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thats how Howard found out. He is okay with it as he thinks they don't have any feelings for each other but they indeed do but Randy is not going to tell him that. Make sure to click that Favorites button and Follow.
> 
> Stay Crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more later on and give some suggestions either by PMing me or leave it in the reviews. Click on that Favorites button and Follow.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
